Solos
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Cuatro habitantes del mundo de Poniente. Cuatro solitarios. Aquí dos de ellos descubren cuan hondo es su abandono y los otros dos, que no es tan profundo como habían creído.
1. Stannis

Disclaimer: Todo es de Martin

Esta serie de drabble participa en los naviretos del foro Hijos de la Rebelión. Este esta dedicado a Sori y espero no haber embarrado a su personaje preferido.

* * *

Jamás se había sentido favorecido por la vida. El hermano menos carismático, menos guapo, menos guerrero, menos admirado. Bueno, no estaba solo. Pero su mujer era poco guapa e infértil, su hija, única descendiente, enferma de psoriasis, deformada para siempre. A veces sentía que en cierto modo, él también tenía la misma enfermedad, las grandes manchas escondidas bien dentro de él. Marcado para siempre con la mala fortuna.

Y ese día, más que nunca, se sentía inmensamente desagraciado. Tal vez la psoriasis avanzaba. Entró a Rocadragón arrastrando los pies, tratando de no ser aplastado por el mundo. Y de repente, de una de las puertas de la derecha, apareció Shireen. Tenía en sus ojos restos de llanto y las mejillas rojas. Sin saber porque, la levantó del suelo y le besó todo el rostro, incluso sobre los rastros de la enfermedad.

Quizás aún no era tarde para formar una familia. Y quien sabe, ser feliz.


	2. Oberyn

Este es para Sol.

* * *

-Está muerta, Oberyn. Ahora tenemos que hacer lo posible para respetar su legado- el talante pasivo de Doran Martell, apenas alterado.

¿Legado? Palabras vacías. Explosiones, cabezas volando en el aire. Sangre cayendo por las paredes, espesa y roja. Espadas, la única canción verdadera. El sol saliendo por el oriente, entrando entre las llanuras de Dorne por el poniente. Robert Baratheon chillando de dolor, el martillo destruido. Sufrimiento por sufrimiento, ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Su propia sangre, convertida en ira pura, bañándole las entrañas. ¿Legado? Sangre y fuego, era la única respuesta plausible. Sangre y fuego, la Desembarco del Rey que dio cobijo a su hermana, destruida hasta los cimientos.

-Es momento de esperar, hermano- el Martell mayor, como siempre, leyendo mentes- Lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarte que cuando llegue el momento, la espera habrá valido la pena. Te prometo que así será. Ahora solo nos queda refugiarnos en la familia.

¿Familia?


	3. Tyrion

Este es para Nico.

* * *

Al pequeño Tyrion Lannister no le gustaban los espejos. Mejor dicho, les odiaba con toda su alma infantil. Esos grandes trozos le recordaban porque su padre no lo llevaba en sus hombros, como a Jaime o a Cersei, porque su propia hermana le observaba con una repulsión infinita y no le leía cuentos antes de dormir. Le recordaban que para él no se aplicaba el término familia, excepto a la relación que mantenía con los libros de la biblioteca de Roca Casterly.

Por ello, esa madrugada cuando sintió una mano meciéndole suavemente el regazo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Y más aún cuando se topó, frente a frente, con las orbes verdes y brillantes de Jaime.

-¿Quieres ver algo maravilloso?

Y luego, cuando la promesa se cumplió y paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros de Jaime, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estaba equivocado con respecto a lo de las familias.


	4. Jorah

Este es para Flor

* * *

Fantasías. Toda su vida la había construido en base a ellas. Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba verse a sí mismo como un gran caballero, vestido con armadura y los dedos alrededor de un puño de oro. Eso era normal, todos los chicos de Poniente a una cierta edad se obsesionan con aquello.

Y luego, en algún momento decisivo, los años rompen esa burbuja. El problema era que en su caso no había sucedido de esa manera. La cascara había mudado, ensanchado, transformado. Pero el interior, el que de verdad contaba, no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo niño pequeño que solo daba un paso lógico para seguir realizando lo que le pedía su imaginación.

Y de repente, ¡Bum! Estaba solo. La realidad lo había atrapado, los sueños destrozados y el oso por siempre solo y condenado por creer que los medios no importaban mientras el fin fuese una quimera lo suficientemente agradable para defender. Solo.


End file.
